


What the feeling!!

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confession, Evening, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Hermione thinking about her feelings for Ron, Love, OWL exam, One-Shot, Romance, Stress, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is thinking about certain incident that amused her. Is she falling for Ron??<br/>She is confused.<br/>Enjoy a fluffy one-shot showing how eccentric she is around him.</p>
<p>Read-Rate-Vote-Comment :) :) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the feeling!!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

         It was a quiet afternoon.Hermione was stressed about upcoming OWL exams. As usual, she was sitting alone at a corner table in the library. Harry and Ron were studying in their dorm, but somehow she could not study today. She had all the books opened in front of her, but she could not concentrate. Something was not right with her. She could not keep Ron out of her head. 

         In fact she knew it’s pathetic and she didn’t like him in romantic way. Seriously Ron was her best friend and that was all she felt.But for some reason she couldn’t keep her reactions in check when she was around him. What had happened?? She had read many romance novels and every time when anyone had expressed longing to be near loved one in the book ,she used to laugh and think 'how stupid these  lovey-dovey  people are' and 'how can one be so desperate to be with someone.' kind of things. But yesterday was weird for her and she couldn’t forget it. It was something bugging her.

        Yesterday evening when She, Ron and Harry were studying together. They were having fun and reading from notes provided by Professor  Flitwick . It was a bunch of spells they had to remember with wand movements and their origins. It had to be studied together. They had sat near the lake and  It was completely silent with just three of them there. The weather was pleasant. The wind was blowing and messing up her hair. The sun was shining above. Harry was comparing his and Ron’s notes while Ron was sitting beside her and reading her notes aloud. 

      And she was bewildered. She couldn’t understand a word he was reading. She was just aware of the fact that Ron was sitting too close. And she wanted to lean her head on his shoulder. All she wanted was to grab his hand and intertwine her fingers in it. She was staring at him and couldn’t think properly. It was like something buzzing inside her head. She couldn’t understand what was happening to her. Her hair were brushing his shoulder and she could feel him so close beside her. And she wanted to move closer. Maybe her imagination was running wild, but she could sense that even Ron was feeling awkward. But he didn’t want to move away. He was closing in so that he could feel her hair brushing his shoulder. Or he was enjoying being uncomfortable. And when she pretended to read notes or deliberately talked to harry, his eyes never left her face. She got a feeling he wanted her to move closer to him. And he was super aware of the fact she was there. She wanted to look into his eyes and she could feel herself blushing.

      Her head was screaming 'get a grip girl' and her heart was racing. She should not entertain thoughts like this. But she knew she had lost the battle. She desperately wanted to touch his face. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair.

But!!!!!!! She couldn’t.. She shouldn’t ..

  This entire scene was playing in her head as she sat alone at that table. Her stomach was full of butterflies and her heart was pounding. She couldn’t get over the shock of her feelings towards Ronald. Not that it had made any sense before. She cared for him, she knew that, but she cared for Harry too. But yesterday was damn confusing and that was crazy. She was watching her books when she heard very familiar voice, drifting her back into real life.

“ Why do you disappear when we need you???? Have you seen… " She looked up and saw Ron.  
She took out the roll of parchments from her bag and handed to him stopping him in mid sentence. “ Your transfiguration notes???? When will you guys learn to care for your stuff??”

He gave her a sheepish smile followed by dramatic 'thank you' bow and exploded into a laugh.  
“Seriously it’s getting weirder..” she thought to herself, but couldn’t help joining his carefree laugh.


End file.
